Falling for the Dead
by Nitonashstarr
Summary: Ally is forced to go to a ghost hunting camp with her best friend Trish. She has never believed in ghosts, and never will. That is until she meets the ghost of a young blonde boy who steals her heart.
1. Chapter 1

"Bye girls, have a good time!" My mom called to us, smiling as she drove off and left me and Trish standing with out suitcases. We waved them off, Trish jumping up and down in excitement.  
"Bye mom, ill call you later!" I yelled to her. It was summer vacation, and usually I would be at home writing songs and looking after my baby brother, but this year my best friend, Trish, forced me to go to a camp called the 'Ghost Hunters Camp'. Ugh. I have never believed in ghosts. Never have, never will. I think they're just a scam to scare people on Halloween and dress up like them. What kind of stupid person would believe on someone's soul coming out of their body and haunting others? Apparently my best friend does.  
"Come on, Als, lets go." Trish began pulling me along the path, grabbing my suitcase before she could and I stumbled after her. I had to admit, this place was pretty awesome. A huge glass dome for the main gathering area, and lots of cottages surrounding it. I smiled at the view and hurriedly ran down the hill with Trish towards the entrance. It only took about 10 minutes to get there, and we rushed in to see the place packed with kids and some adults. I guessed they were the mentors. We approached the front desk and stood waiting for someone to appear. The desk window opened and there stood a young boy, tanned skin, brown hair parted to the side and deep dark brown eyes. I gaped. Why was someone so young working here?  
"Hello, welcome to Ghost Hunters Camp!" He said unenthusiastically. I smiled at him and he looked at me with a chuckle.  
"Long shift at work, huh?" I said as Trish grabbed the leaflet and got her number for the group.  
"Yeah." The boy sighed and handed me the keys for our cottage. "Cottage 10." He said with a smile. I nodded and thanked him. "Oh, I'm Dallas by the way." He said before I walked away.  
"Ally." I said simply, shaking his hand with a giggle. He had the softest hands, I swear. As I touched him I heard a breath touch my ear, and I started to shiver.  
_Don't leave me, Ally._  
I turned around, but no-one was there. What just happened? I swear I heard someone whisper in my ear. I bet I was getting pranked. With a long sigh, I said goodbye to Dallas and walked over to Trish who was looking for our group. There were many kids in a circle, and one or two adults in between them. There was a post above each circle with a number.  
"What number are we?" I asked her and she looked at the ticket.  
"6." She said and looked up. I looked around and after a few heartbeats I spotted it. I grabbed Trish's wrist and pulled her towards the circle that was labelled 6. When we reached it, the mentor stood up to us and looked at his clipboard.  
"Trish De La Rosa and Ally Dawson?" He asked and we nodded with a smile. "Come sit down with us!" He exclaimed, pointing to the seats next to the other kids. There were two others, one with ginger hair and one with dirty blonde. We sat down in between them and they smiled at us. They looked the same age as us at least. "How about you introduce yourself?" He said, motioning for the ginger guy to start.  
"I'm Dez and I'm 17 years old." He said with a smile, then it went to Trish.  
"I'm Trish, and I'm 16 years old."  
"I'm Cassidy and I'm 15 years old."  
Then it was my turn. I smiled at them all and then spoke. "I'm Ally Dawson and I'm 16 years old."  
_Perfect._  
I froze as the same voice whispered into my ear. I whipped around, but yet again no-one was around me. Why does this keep happening? Is it a...No Ally, don't be ridiculous.  
"Ally, are you okay?" I realised that I had been staring into space while I was deep on thought.  
"Fine." I said with a smile to my new mentor.  
"Alright, now my name is Mr. Houston, and ill be your mentor for this summer. Now, each group gets a ghost that recently died and we have been researching, and it is that groups' job to hunt it down." The group started to get excited and reached into his bag and pulled out a folder. In the folder he pulled out a picture frame and handed it to me to pass around. I took it and looked at it to see a young handsome blonde haired boy with a grin on his face. He had beautiful hazel eyes, and I was quite in shock at first, but then I passed it around.  
"This is Mr Austin Moon. He was 17 when he died and that was about 6 months ago. He used to be an Internet sensation in music, and his parents were Mike and Mimi Moon." He finished and everyone was finished looking.  
"Wow, he's hot." Cassidy laughed and everyone giggled softly.  
"Okay, I will give you all his profile, one for each, and you can go to your cottages to get rest for tomorrow." He handed out the profiles and them we all stood up and Trish grabbed out keys and led me to our cottage.  
"Wow, look at this place." Trish said with a smile. I nodded and carried on walking. When we got to the cottage, I felt a brush of air on my neck, and a soft voice whisper into my ear before I walked in, leaving me frozen.  
_Allyyyy. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

The next morning came fast as i got to bed at 9:00pm. I hated to say it, but i was a little excited about this ghost hunting thing. Even though i don't believe in ghosts, i was quite interested about the boy we were researching. I remember Austin Moon. He was always on the radio, always going on tours and getting surrounded by girls, and he was literally a girl magnet. I had to admit it, he was gorgeous. His brown hazel eyes, blonde hair that parted just right. Just the sight of him would make a girl faint or scream. I wasn't so obsessed with him as they were, but i know he was a pretty good singer and songwriter.

I got out of bed and looked in the mirror that was hanging on the wall. My hair was all over the place, and the mascara i had on yesterday had smudged, making me look like an extremely tired zombie. With a long sigh, i shuffled to the bathroom and shut the door gently, trying not to wake up Trish who was still sleeping. Quickly but tiredly, i ran the shower, yawning now and then. I got out of my clothes and stepped into the shower, letting the water run down my body, smiling to myself. I sighed and began thinking about today. The mentor had sent us all a message to tell us what we were doing. Trish told me we would be exploring the woods to find any traces and apparently searching his old house. I didn't like the thought of searching a dead boy's house. Not that i was afraid of his 'ghost' showing up, it's just i don't want to invade their stuff. I'm usually just the girl sat in the corner and hardly ever talking. But i guess today i'll have to look through a dead boy's closet and all through his family stuff. I sighed and quickly began washing my hair and body, then stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my body and sitting infront of the mirror that was propped up on the counter. I began to dry my hair. Because my hair was thick and quite long, it took nearly half an hour to dry; which to be fair, is a long time you have to dry your hair. About 25 minutes later i put the hairdryer down and stand up, feeling my now smooth hair and smiling. I got changed into a pair of pink skinny jeans, purple tank top and a white blouse, held up by a brown waist-belt.

After i finished i walked out of the door and saw Trish sitting on the edge of her bed and her hair all over the place. I tried to hold in a laugh as i set down my towel on my bed.

"I know, i know, i look like a fucking bush." She groaned and flung herself back down to the bed.

"Well get up and get ready, then. We only have like half an hour until we have to get on the bus to go to the Moon's house." I said to her, grabbing my pone and checking my emails.

"Oh so you actually wanna go now? I thought you would just bunk and stay in the cottage all day." She smirked and jumped off of the bed.

"I'm not lazy, Trish. I'm not gonna spend my summer trapped in this cottage." I said to her as she shut the bathroom door to get changed. I looked back down at my phone and realised i got an email from an unknown sender. I tilted my head and opened it.

_Dear Ally,_

_I know you don't know me yet but i know a lot about you. Please meet me in room 27. _

_-A_

Room 27? What was this person talking about? I looked at the name of the sender and it just sowed a clear 'A'. Who in the heck is A? Too many questions filled my head, but i just ignored it for now and carried on getting ready.

"Come on everyone, in the bus!" Clive, our mentor called us from the crowd and me and Trish jumped out from the people and rushed with Dez and Cassidy up to the bus. Now was our chance to mingle and get to know more about what we were supposed to do. "Okay everyone, take a seat." He said and we all sat down in one row, and was sat on the row infront of us. "Okay, now let's go over what we will do when we get there." He said, grabbing his suitcase. "Everyone get out your profile page." He said and we did what he told us to. I got out my bag and pulled the profile page out, and looked at it, going over what it said.

_Name: Austin Monica Moon_

_Death Age: 17_

_Birth Date: December 2__nd__ 1995_

_Death Date: May 17__th__ 2013_

_Parents: Mike Moon and Mimi Moon_

_Place of Death: Unknown_

There was a picture of him at the bottom and i smiled as i looked at it.

"Alright, as soon as we get there we will have to be very cautious. You know that ghost's always hang around their place of death, and as seen on the profile page we are uncertain of his death place, so it could be anywhere. If a ghost finds you, it will automatically find you invading their space and want to kill you or suck your soul into the ghost world and they can take over your body forever, so proceed with caution." He said and everyone nodded. I rolled my eyes. Ghosts were such a stupid thing to believe in. I didn't believe in them for one second, and all of this was just made up. I went along with it though.

"What will we do if we see him near us?" Cassidy spoke up.

"Hide, anywhere you can. Ghosts are just like us their vision cannot see through other objects. But try to hide out your scent, because ghosts can sense you and no ghost has ever liked the smell of a human." He explained and Cassidy nodded, looking back down at the sheet. "Everyone understand?" Dez put his arm up to that. "Yes, Dez?"

"Do ghosts ever have an interest in humans?" He asked and i looked up to that.

"Not that i've heard of." He replied. "It is impossible for a ghost to be in contact with a human in any positive way. Most ghosts usually just kill the person before they have a chance to get away, and the only interest they have in them is their soul. The more delicious the soul smells, the more they'll want to eat you." I shivered at that, but reminded myself that ghosts didn't exist and sighed.

We pulled up to the driveway a few minutes later and everyone got out of the car, with their bags over their shoulders. I looked up at the house and i raised my eyebrows. It was dark, tall and mysterious. It was covered in moss and bushes surrounded the windows, and i couldn't believe it was like this after only 6 months.

"Where are his parents?" Trish spoke up as we walked into the house.

"Moved away." Clive said. "They couldn't stand to be around Austin's room when he died because of all the memories, so they moved to Italy to get away from everything."

"Wow." Trish replied and we stood up to the porch, and opened the door slowly. It made a long, loud creaking noise and I felt Cassidy start to shiver and she moved closer behind me. I giggled and walked in behind Clive. We were greeted by an old living room with a ripped apart dull couch, a shattered TV and cobwebs literally surrounding the place. Everyone set their bags down on the couch and Clive put us into pairs.

"Dez you go with Ally, Trish you go with Cassidy. You can learn about eachother on the way." Clive smiled at us. "Okay, everyone take this walkie talkie. If you get into trouble, hold down his button," He pointed to the button as he handed it out. "and i'll help you as soon as i can." After handing them out to each one of us, we set off. I said bye to Trish and i walked up the stairs with Dez. They creaked under my feet.

"So, Ally, what do you like?" Dez spoke up as we walked along the corridor.

"Mainly music, i love to sing, write songs and play the piano. Music is basically my passion. What about you?" I asked him and looked at him.

"I like to act. I've been in a drama club in my school for about three years now, and i love it." He said with a chuckle. I nodded slowly and grabbed the handle of one of the doors, pushing it open slowly. "Be careful." He whispered to me and i nodded. After a few seconds, i opened it properly and there was nothing there except an old beaten up bed and a closet which looked battered down.

"This must be Austin's old room." I said.

"BOO!" A voice yelled and i screamed, jumping back and whipping around to find Dez dying with laughter, hunched over and clenching his stomach. "Classic!" He said through his laughs.

"Go search another room." I growled at him and he just winked, and walked out.

"Sure you'll be alright on your own?" He asked, peeking through the room before he left.

"What, is some ghost gonna come kill me and eat my soul?" I said, mocking a little kid's voice and he just rolled his eyes. "Go on, i'll be fine." I giggled and he just smiled and walked off. I was left in the room and i walked over to the shelves and pulled out a dusted box, and set it on the bed. I sat down on the bed and wiped the dust off of the box, which revealed the words 'Memories'. I opened the box, setting the lid down and pulling out a picture frame. It was of a young Austin with his family. His mom, dad, and two other kids i didn't recognize. I smiled to myself and placed it down. After a few heartbeats i heard a loud bang which made me jump, and i looked up to see nothing there. I grabbed my walkie talkie and focused my vision on the door opposite, which displayed 'Room 27'. Room 27…where was that from? I remembered it from somewhere…Oh yeah! That email from the stranger who told me to meet him in room 27. That's what he was on about. I put down the box and stood from the bed, slowly making my way to the room. I stood outside it, before building up my courage to open it. I twisted the doorknob, and pushed it open. Looking through the doorway, i saw nothing but an empty room. I walked in, looking around. Nothing. I rolled my eyes. I knew this was a waste of time. I headed for the door quickly.

_Wait._

A voice spoke up and i stopped in my tracks. I recognised that voice. It was the voice before which talked to me yesterday. My body turned around and i gasped at what i saw. It was a ghost. A ghost right before my eyes. And the strange thing was, it was _Austin Moon._

"Austin?" I whispered eyes wide in shock and terror.

"Ally." He whispered back, moving towards me, his figure faint and ghost like.

"What are you doing? Stay away from me!" I squealed in horror, grabbing a dusty old pillow from my feet and throwing it at him. To my dismay, it went straight through his body and just left a little bit of mist where it went through him.

"Don't go, Ally." His voice was cold, and the door slowly shut from behind me. I backed up against it, trying to open it with my hand but it wouldn't turn or unlock.

"What are you doing?" I yelled, backing up against the door, and Austin was one inch away from me, and he leaned towards me, his eyes hard and cold as they stared into me. "Please don't hurt me." I whimpered and clenched my eyes shut as i waited for him to eat my soul. But nothing happened, and my eyes slowly opened, and i looked at him. His eyes were soft, caring and full of comfort.

"Ally." He said more firmly, stroking my cheek, but all i could feel was cold air brushing me. "Don't be afraid, i won't hurt you." He said with care.

"B-But, you're a-a ghost. You're m-made to h-hurt me." I stuttered, scared for my life.

"How can i hurt someone like you, Ally?" He whispered with a smile. I fought the urge to smile back and i shuffled around uncomfortably.

"Please leave me alone." I whimpered.

"Not for long, Ally. I want you." He murmured, staring into my eyes before he slowly disappeared into thin air. What just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

**Allison: Thanks so much :)**

**LoveShipper: Haha, well Austin is a clever ghost.**

**R5fan16: Thank you! :D**

**Masked Shadow The Killer: Haha! That made me laugh so much xD**

**georgia: Aw thanks!**

**Allison: Thank you!**

**Guest88: Im so glad you do!**

* * *

"Okay what did you guys find?" Clive asked us as we all met downstairs in the lounge. Everyone stood in a circle, and i stood next to Trish, still in disbelief of what happened just now with Austin. I never believed in ghosts, and i promised myself i never would. But what i just saw…i'm almost certain that was a ghost! Maybe i'm just imagining it…yeah, it's just my mind playing tricks on me. It probably won't happen again. I had brought down a picture of young Austin and his family, and set it down on the table next to me. I smiled at Trish and she was holding something that was covered with a cloth, Emma was holding a piece of paper and Dez was holding what looked like...an old mouldy apple.

"I found a letter that was sent to Austin in 2011." Emma said, passing the letter to Clive and his eyes darted down and scanned over the piece of paper, then began reading aloud.

"Dear Mr. Austin Moon, i hope you receive this letter as soon as possible. I am writing to you to inform you that me and Pippa will be visiting you this Saturday. We are so excited that you will be going on your first tour, and we are so proud. Have you found yourself a girlfriend yet? You seem to always have girls crawling over you, so it wouldn't be a surprise! But we hope for the best, and will see you in a couple days' time. Please inform your parents about this for us, as we have no other way of passing it onto them. Many Thanks! Oscar and Pippa." He finished reading and stared at the letter for a few more seconds, before reading a little more. "The address was sent from a house nearly six hours away, on a road called Caxton Road." He added and put the letter down. "Interesting, thank you Emma. Trish, what have you got?" He turned to Trish and she smiled, taking the cloth off of what she was holding, revealing a regular stone, then turning it around and it engraved 'Austin and A.' and the rest was covered by a splatter of blood. Everyone gasped a little, stepping back and Clive hesitated before taking it, examining the blood, feeling it.

"I found it in the attic." Trish said, putting the cloth down on the table. Clive touched the blood, running his fingers over it, then frowning.

"It's dried." He murmured. "This might be the blood of Austin, who drew it by his murderer."

"That's why i picked it up. I saw the blood and it caught my attention." Trish boasted, and i rolled my eyes with a smile. She was always boasting when she done something good and she was praised for it.

"Very good job, Trish." Clive gave her a smile, setting the rock down and then turning to Dez. "What did you find there, young man?" He asked and Dez looked up.

"This apple." He smiled, holding it out and gaining a few looks of confusion.

"And how will this apple help?" Clive asked, and Dez just smiled doofily.

"Oh, it won't, i was just hungry." He said, biting into it and i winced, seeing how mouldy it was.

"Moving on…" Clive turned to me and smiled. "Miss Dawson, what did you find for us?" He asked, and i looked down at the frame, passing it to him and he took it.

"It's a picture of his old family." I said and Clive smiled, nodding after he looked at it, placing it down on the table next to the other stuff everyone else found around the house. He turned back to me and put his hands in his pockets.

"Anything else you found?" He asked and i gulped. Should i tell him that i found the ghost? We were supposed to tell him, weren't we? I hesitated, before speaking up. I hope i was doing the right thing.

"I found the-" Before i could finish, my voice stopped, and i suddenly lost my voice. I couldn't speak. I frowned, trying to raise my voice but nothing came out. Clive looked at me in confusion, so i just quickly shook my head and gave him a quick smile. What the hell was going on? I couldn't talk! Something was stopping me from speaking!

"Alright everyone, let's get back to the bus." Clive said, leading the rest of the group out the door, taking the items each person found, including the mouldy apple, and i went to follow behind Clive at the back.

_Wait there, don't go yet._

There was the voice. Austin. But as i turned to Clive, he didn't even hear the voice, and i'm pretty sure the voice would be loud enough for him to hear.

"Coming, Ally?" Clive asked.

"In a second, i just need to do something." I said and he nodded, walking out and pulling the door to. As soon as i heard his footsteps get lower i turned around, expecting him to be standing there, but he wasn't.

_Haha, Ally I'm not there. I'm in your head. _

In my head? What are you talking about?

_I'm speaking in your head, silly._

Well stop, i don't like it! You're giving me a headache, show me yourself. I spoke back, then there was no response, so i just stood there in complete silence. Until suddenly, Austin's ghost appeared in front of me, fading into reality and his eyes opened, revealing those beautiful hazel eyes i swear i could get lost in.

"Hey." Austin said casually, smirking at me.

"Don't 'hey' me! What do you want from me?!" I was hardly scared anymore, i was just angry.

"Woah, calm down princess." He said with a smile still on his lips. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest. "Fine, sorry for scaring you upstairs, and for stopping you from speaking."

"That was you?" My frown lowered.

"Yeah." He chuckled. "Classic ghost magic." He winked at me and i forced down a blush.

"Why did you stop me from speaking?" I asked and he sighed, sitting down on the table. I was surprised he didn't fall straight through.

"Listen, Ally. You _cannot _tell them i am here. You seriously can't, or else they'll capture me and they'll take me to their base." I saw fear in his eyes.

"What's so bad about that?" I asked him, walking forward.

"They'll kill my soul, Ally." He said, standing up and taking a step towards me. My eyes widened. I didn't know they did that to the souls of the ghost…that's a bit too cruel. "Please don't let them do that, i'm even lucky i'm able to live this life as a ghost." He said, whimpering a little.

"Wait, let me ask you something first." I began, looking down and he stood a little closer to me, nodding at me, then i lifted my gaze and put my hand on my hip. "How did you know my name?" I murmured, and he smiled softly, closing his eyes and his body became more human-like, instead of ghostly and faint. He touched my hand and i felt his warm skin brush mine, and i stared down as he took my hand.

"I've known you for a long time, Ally." He smiled and i went to talk but he cut me off. "I know you always used to cry when you thought of your mom who left for Africa. I know you got a golden charm bracelet from your dad when you were performing on stage for the first time but backened out of it. I know you love pickles, i know you always want Trish to be quiet whenever she starts to blabber and boast." He ended and i stared at him in shock. How did he know so much about me? I hardly even knew him and who he was!

"How…How did you…" I stuttered for words. Austin then smiled at me and placed a hand over his heart, then put his hand over mine, scanning my heart beat. I blushed softly, feeling his warm hand touch my skin. Then he turned back into his ghost form, then hovered above the air.

"Do you promise to keep me a secret?" He asked me, his touch now a cold mist of air. I gulped and nodded slowly, looking at the floor.

"I promise." I murmured and his smile widened.

"Thanks darling." He said, leaning to kiss my cheek and i backed away.

"Nu-uh. You're a ghost. I don't want no ghost kissing my cheek." I said with a smile twitching in my muscles, and he just rolled his eyes.

"Bye, Ally." He murmured and vanished into thick air. I smiled to myself and walked out, grabbing my bag and walking out on the porch, slamming the door shut and rushing into the bus quickly.

"Are you okay Ally? What took you so long?" Clive asked and i quickly sat down next to Trish, flinging my bag down on the floor, smiling to myself.

"Nothing happened. Nothing at all." I replied, looking out the window, watching the bus begin to drive off and i watched the house go by, hearing a voice whisper to me.

_See you later._

* * *

**Rock On!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for the reviews and love! Sorry for not updating in ages, ive been so busy! But thank you guys!**

* * *

The drive home didn't take long, and all the way I was thinking about Austin, and the 'secret' I was keeping from everyone. I hate keeping secrets. I always end up telling the truth. Plus, why tell secrets? Except of course, your own. But this secret was important. It had Austin's life on the line, his second one anyway. I felt a presence next to me suddenly, where there was no-one was sat, and already knew who it was.

_Hey honey._

_Austin what are you doing?_

He was doing that talking in my head thing again. Ugh.

_I needed to talk to someone and since I've got a pretty young thing like you in my choices, here I am._

I felt myself blush a little, but I rolled my eyes.

_I don't think this is the right time to be flirting with me._

_Why not, sweetie?_

_First of all, don't call me that. Secondly, because you're a ghost, and I don't even like you._

_Why don't you like me?_

_Because all you guys are jerks and think everyone loves you just because your hot and popular!_ I rolled my eyes and huffed.

_You think I'm hot?_

I felt him smirk against me and I blushed a little. He only took that from what I said? You have to be kidding me.

You know I know something that could kill you, right?

I heard him gulp. _Yeah, I would be nice if I were you. _

_Fine. Sorry, Als._

_I forgive you._

I smiled to myself.

_Awesome, anyway, when will you be coming back? _His voice sounded…dare I say it…hot.

_I don't know, Austin. Whenever Clive brings us. Why?_

_Clive?_

_Our mentor._

_Oh, right._

_You didn't answer my question…_

_Oh, well…_

_Well?_

_I kinda…_

_Go on._

_Miss you…_

_You miss me?_

I never had company, and you're the closet I've had in the time ive been dead. I just miss being able to use my voice, and when I saw you…I wanted to be a part of you.

I started blushing.

_Wow, I never knew I could be the main attraction of a ghost._

I heard him laugh. _Is this why you didn't eat me?_

_Sorta._

_Well that's a relief._

I smiled to myself, and then looked across to see Trish looking at me weirdly as I was making faces to myself and smiling awkwardly. My eyes widened as our eyes locked and I smiled innocently.

"You alright?" She asked me and I gulped.

"Y-Yeah." I replied and she just nodded slowly, and then turned back to talked to Cassidy. I let out a breath and then turned back around to Austin.

_Who's that blonde chick? _His voice sounded again.

_Cassidy, she's in my group._

_She is smoking hot. _He laughed and I felt a rapid burn in my stomach. Almost like I wanted him to say that about me. Almost like…jealousy? No.

_Well, yeah okay, you should go now. We're about to pull up on the driveway_. I said to him, getting gradually annoyed. He just chuckled, and faded away from my mind, leaving a cool mist of air by my side. I sighed the rest of the way, looking out the window and waiting for Clive to say we were there. My eyes drained themselves from the outside world, and saw rain start t drizzle down the windows. With a sigh I heard the bus pull up to the bus stop and I grabbed my things and quickly rushed out next to Trish.

"I'm so happy we're back, I need to eat something." She groaned and I laughed at her.

"Let's go get lunch then, I'm hungry too." I said and she nodded, making out way to the main building walking towards the entrance, letting it automatically open and walking in to see many kids already eating, laughing and having fun. I smiled and walked through with the rest of my group to the canteen desks, Trish cutting in front of me to order first. I rolled my eyes and then looked up to the front desk to see Dallas sitting there looking completely bored. I walked up to the desk and stood smiling, waiting for him to look up and notice me. Eventually he did, and he smiled, putting down his phone he was glued to.

"Hey Ally!" He said with a small smile hanging on his lips.

"Hi Dallas." I replied, and he walked out from his seat and out from the desk to come around and face me.

"You alright?"

"Could be better, but im good." I said softly and he smiled.

"Hey, are you free this weekend? I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for lunch." He asked and I started to blush, then heard a voice in my head.

_Don't say yes._

It was Austin and I smirked, Dallas still waiting for my answer. I looked at him with care and he looked back the same way.

"Aww, that's so sweet Dallas."

_Ally._

"I would,"

_Don't you,_

"love to go!"

…_dare. _I smirked to myself as Austin finished and I accepted to eat with Dallas. He smiled softly and nodded, grabbing his book that was left on the desk he was sat at, and got a pen. I saw him write it down so he would remember. I would write it down too, but my songbook was in the cottage, so I just stood smiling.

"Okay, see you then, Ally." He said, smiling and walking back to behind the desk. I waved him goodbye and then rushed back to the ordering desk, and got a sandwich, chocolate bar and a glass of juice. I carried it all on a tray over to where my group was sat, and sat next to Trish and Cassidy. I smiled at them and heard Dez talking.

"-and then he ran away from me at 60.6 miles per hour!" He was whining while stuffing his sandwich in his mouth. He looked a mess.

"Um, what's going on?" I asked, looking around at the others, and taking a sip from my juice and swallowing it slowly as everyone turned to look at me.

"Dez was telling us about how his pet ostrich ran away." Cassidy said with a small smile fighting to widen her lips.

"Pet ostrich?" I raised my eyebrows and Dez nodded slowly, looking shattered and depressed. I just rolled my eyes and started eating. While I did I looked around at all the other groups, and smiled at whoever I caught eyes with. Then I turned back to my group and Trish was looking at me excitingly. I looked at her questioningly.

"I heard about your _date _with that Dallas guy." She said teasingly, and I started to form a blush on my cheeks and I avoided eye contact with her. "Ally, I'm happy for you!" She said with a smile.

"It's not a date, just two friends meeting up." I mumbled under my breath.

"Yeah yeah, that's just code for a date, Alls. Look, don't worry, I can help you! Romance is my area." She winked and carried on eating.

"Romance is hardly your area, Trish. Your area is revenge." I said to he and she turned to me, looking offended.

"Hey! I'm good at romance!" That made me giggle a little.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am!"

"Hey!" That was Cassidy. I turned my head to look at her, and she was standing up, looking at us with a smile. "I can help Ally get ready, I love fashion and romance. And putting them together, I can do everything for Ally. Trish, you can help Dallas set it up."

"I am still here you know. And it's not a date!" I groaned, quite annoyed now. As much as I wanted to go on a date with Dallas, it wasn't a date! It was just a meet up!

"Whatever you say, Ally. Come on Trish, Clive wants us." Cassidy said and Trish got up, throwing her trash away.

"Later Ally." Trish said, giving me a quick hug, arms wrapping around my waist. I smiled, hugging back and letting her go with Cassidy. I soon got up and put my trash away and drinking the last of my juice. I headed towards the entrance and decided to just go back to the cottage and write some new songs or just update my diary. As I walked out, I got a fresh breeze blown in my face and I smiled to myself. I followed the path down to the cottage we were staying in, hearing the stones crumble beneath my feet. After a few more steps, I felt a little tap on my shoulder and I turned, expecting Trish, but there stood Austin. And I could actually see him now.

"AHH!" I screamed, stumbling back, then realising who it was and I took a few breaths in and out, holding my stomach as I tried to catch up with my breath and stop my heart from thumping in my chest rapidly. Austin was standing there, frowning and he tried to grab me, but his arm went through me.

"Come with me." He whispered, leading me to the other side of a random cottage. I followed after him quickly, then he turned to face me, looking me in the eye. "Why did you say yes?!" He said, looking angry. Why was he so angry about me going out with a guy? I wasn't anything to him!

"What's wrong with going out with a guy? You sound like my dad!" I said, rolling my eyes. He just huffed.

"Don't you see he doesn't know ANYTHING about romance or how to treat a girl like you?" He growled and took a step towards me.

"Oh and you do?" I said, taking a step forward too. "You're just a ghost! You know nothing about me!" I basically yelled, then silence fell across us, as our eyes were locked and staring down into each other. I found myself getting lost, his hazel eyes were glowing and looking at _me_. I felt a tingle in my stomach.

"I want to know you…" He whispered, looking down at my hand and I looked down and saw him trying to take it, but he went through me. I blushed a little and looked up, and found him looking at me already. "I don't wanna see you with anyone else but me." That made me blush like crazy. What was this guy thinking?

"I don't even know you! And you don't own me, Austin." I replied, still lost in his eyes.

"But Ally-"

"I think we should just be friends for now." I said to him and he looked disappointed, but he smiled after a while, turning into his human-like form, forming color onto his skin.

"Fine. But that doesn't mean I can't make a move on you." He smirked and winked at me, biting his lip. I blushed harder and giggled dorkily, but I pushed it away. I grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Deal." Before he replied, he pulled me into him and wrapped his arms around me, burying his head into the crook of my neck. I smiled, blushing and hugging him back, and heard him whisper into my ear,

"Deal."


	5. Chapter 5

**IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. IVE JUST BEEN BUSY/LAZY BUT HERE IT IS. YOU GUYS WAITED FOR IT. :D THANK YOU333**

**replies tomorrow c:**

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

I smelt Ally's perfume as I hugged her, and smiled into her skin. I was addicted to the smell of her sweet soul and the perfume added onto it. Usually if I wasn't into Ally like I was now, I would have eaten her soul faster than a dog devours a treat. But it was something about her…something that made me too interested in her that I wanted to be with her. I wanted to be the one who makes her smile, I want to be the one she calls when she's lonely, I want to be the one she says 'I do' to when we're standing in a church on the best day of our life. I think I'm going crazy…is it me?

But I can't do _anything . _I'm a ghost. Like a girl like Ally would have a crush on a ghost, and even if she did, there's no way we can be together. There is no way that I would ever become normal again. I was dead and that's that.

But even if Ally and I can't be together…it's not like I'm just going to leave her. I will do whatever it takes to protect her from any ghost, anyone who has a chance to hurt her. That's the goal I'm willing to aim for.

After I said goodbye to Ally, I made my way back to my old house. I entered through the wall, (Yeah, being a ghost has its advantages.) and went up the stairs. I hated being alone. I hated how I just sat alone in this boring old house. It got so lonely, and I felt like I was unloved. I really missed being alive. I miss having fans. I miss touring. But most of all, I miss Ally. The sweet scent of her raspberry shampoo, the shimmer in her eyes when she smiled, and even the little crimples in her skin when she talked, I acknowledged them, and loved them.

As I sat there, I wondered what Ally was doing by now.

ALLY'S POV:

"I would totally date him if he wasn't dead." Cassidy laughed with a smile as she hummed a tune that was blasting into her ear from her earphones. I watched her sat on the bunk-bed in our room and I chuckled, then glanced at Trish, who was on her phone, texting someone.

"Who are you texting?" I spoke up from reading my book, 'A Walk To Remember.' Trish looked at me and then just giggled, turning back to the glowing screen that shone through the darkness of the night. We were all in bed, pyjamas on, but it was 10:00 and we didn't plan on sleeping right now. Usually our light out would be at 11:30. And we would just keep chatting till then.

"Anyway, who, Cassidy?" I looked back up at Cassidy who had said something about dating.

"Austin." She said and my stomach kind of done a little flip, making my eyes widen. I smiled, thinking about him. He was so sweet. Even though he always uses pickup lines on me and told me he wanted me even though we had only met a few days ago, that doesn't mean he's not a bad guy. I sighed and just nodded to Cassidy, with a chuckle.

"Too bad he's dead, and you'll never see him." I said through gritted teeth, pulling the covers more over my head, so they were just under my eyes.

"Yeah, too bad." She said and I heard her sigh under her breath. I ignored it and cleared my throat, carrying on reading my book. Suddenly after a few minutes, I heard Trish gasp. I looked over at her and furrowed my eyebrows.

"What's up?" I asked her. She looked at me and jumped off of her bed, walking over to me, phone in her hand. She passed it to me and I took it, looking at the screen, wincing my eyes at the brightness.

"Look at this." She said and pointed to a section of the writing. I looked down at it.

BREAKING NEWS.

Shocking news brought in today by our top reporter, that a ghost like figure was spotted on the outskirts of town, right outside the Ghost Hunting Camp of 2013. It resembled a teenage pop internet sensation, called Austin Moon, who had died over 6 months ago due to unknown reasons. This brings questions to if this is the Austin Moon, then the ghost hunting camp will be sure to find it, and find out the true details that lead to the pop-star's death.

After reading it my eyes widened. _Oh my god._

"That means that THE Austin Moon's ghost is actually here! He's actually living!" Trish started to freak out and I looked at her like she was crazy and just rolled my eyes. "I told you ghost's were real, Alls." She said, looking proud and walking back over to her bed.

"It's just a fraud. Ghost's. Are. Not. Real." I said it slowly for her and rolled over on my bed, closing my eyes. "I'm gonna go sleep. Don't wake me up like you did the other day, Trish." I said and I heard Trish giggle and I just groaned at her in response. "Night, Cass." I said and Cassidy smiled at me.

"Night, Ally." She said and I heard her lamp click off, which left the room in complete darkness, forcing me to drift off into sleep.

Morning came by in the blink of an eye. My eyes opened slowly and lazily, the sun shining down and blocking me from my sight to be full. I let my eyelids hang half across my eyes and I fumbled around my bedside cabinet for my glasses. I eventually found them and I yawned, my morning breath escaping me eagerly. I sighed, getting up, my energy at a low standard, and stumbled into the bathroom. I shut the door slowly, looking myself in the mirror. I saw the mascara down my eyes, smudged again. I rolled my eyes and yawned yet again. Today was going to be a long day.

After a long session of washing, adding makeup, curling hair and getting dressed, I was ready to go. I opened the bathroom door, a breeze blowing into my face and I walked out, packing my makeup bag away. Trish wasn't in her bed, and Cassidy was up playing on her iPhone.

"Cass, have you seen Trish?" I asked her, leaning on the doorframe. She looked up from her phone.

"I heard her walk out a few minutes ago, so we might be at breakfast." Cassidy shrugged and looked back to her phone, turning it around and pressing the screen a few minutes. She smiled, grabbing her bag and walking to the door.

"Thanks, see you later." I called, opening the door and walking out. There was a light breeze in the air that blew into my face as soon as I opened the front door. The scent of my cherry perfume mixed with the air, and I stepped down the front porch and swayed my hips while walking to the canteen, then felt a presence near me, and I turned, expecting no-one but there stood Dallas.

"Ally, hey." He smiled softly at me. I smiled back and he leant down to hug me, and I gladly hugged back.

"Hiya." I replied. "What are you doing up so early? I thought you weren't a morning person." I said, stopping in my tracks, and playing with my hair.

"Oh, I'm not, but I wanted to see you." He said, making me blush a little and I looked down. "Did you hear about that ghost spotting of Austin Moon?" That grabbed my attention. I looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah. Weird right? I mean, ghosts aren't even real! It's probably some stupid prank." I used my fake laugh, which obviously wasn't good, and Dallas gave me a weird look. I stopped laughing and just looked down, clasping my hands together.

"Right…" He chuckled. "Anyway, you still free Saturday?" He asked and took my hand with a flirtatious wink. I blushed hard, nodding, in a trace.

"Yeah…" I whispered, staring into his eyes. He stared back, gently leaning closer. I stared at him in shock, surprised that he would do that right now, but I was in a trance so much that I was frozen to the spot. Our mouths got closer and closer, breathing hard and deep, bodies trembling and palms sweating, the gap between them was loosing space…

Naughty Ally.

The voice made my eyes fling open, and before I knew it, Dallas was flung to the other side of the field, landing on a lemonade stand that was just finished being set up and two very angry students helping Dallas up with red faces. My mouth hung open and I turned to Austin standing there with a smirk on his face. My eyes widened.

I go for a few hours and your on the edge to kissing another guy.

I rolled my eyes and went to punch him, then realised he was a ghost, and I stopped myself. "Are you crazy?!" I grabbed him, and this time I could touch him and pushed him so he was behind the building. "People know your roaming around and you go and chuck people around like that with magic only a ghost could have!" I went red in the face with anger. He smiled at me.

"God your so hot when your angry." He bit his lip and I slapped him. "Ow! Okay, fine, I know that people know I'm here, but come on. You were about to kiss that jerk. What else could I do? Sit by and watch? I don't think so!" He said, arms folded across his chest.

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked him, trying not to sound rude.

"Do you know how boring it is to be sitting around an abandoned mansion with nothing to do but be lonely?" He said, his hazel eyes glowing. He looked adorable.

"Just, go home, leave me and my love life alone, and find a girl who wants a ghost as a boyfriend! I know a blonde girl who would _love _to be with you!" I yelled, realising what I had just said and I instantly regretted it. His eyes widened and I looked at him sorrowfully. "Austin, I didn't mean-"

"I get it." He said, looking heartbroken. _Oh man, what did I just do?! _"You don't think a ghost is good enough for you, like Dallas is." He said, backing away. "Well okay, I'll leave you two be. I hope you live happy ever after with him!" He spat horribly and faded away into thin air. She watched the place he was originally at. I sighed and looked down.

What did I get myself into?


End file.
